warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Algrim Whitefang/Liber Astartes
This blog has been created in order for me to share my favorite DIY (Do It Yourself) Chapters I've found over the years on the internet. This week, let me introduce you to one of my favorite DIY Chapters - the Shadow Warriors. of the Shadow Warriors wearing Terminator Armour]] The Shadow Warriors are a brutal Raven Guard Successor Chapter that were created during the 24th Founding, sometime in the early 38th Millennium. Hailing from the verdant jungle world of Rehua I, located in the Ultima Segmentum, the Shadow Warriors have been ranked among the most brutal and fearsome of the Raven Guard Successors. Inheriting their strategic prowess from the Raven Guard, the Shadow Warriors combine vicious assaults with cunning tactics and guerrilla warfare, exploiting the enemy's weak spots with lightning fast deployment and finishing them off with brutal efficiency. While these marines inherit the logistical aspect of their battlefield doctrine from the Raven Guard, they carry on the violent and cunning traditions of the tribes of their home world. Many observers often remark on the terrible suffering they bring to their enemies, utilizing close combat brutality to tear apart xenos and heretic alike. History The 24th Founding saw the Shadow Warriors into existence from the Raven Guard's Fifth Company. Their astute commander, Shadow Captain Angelos Locke, was selected to lead them. Locke was nominated for the honored task for his grasp of stealth tactics and fast assaults. After long meditation and reflection Captain Locke had finally recognized the purpose and principles that he would endow upon his chapter. The Shadow Warriors he named them; from the shadows his Astartes would strike with lightning speed to crush the enemies of the Imperium. With his fearless brothers he would do whatever it takes to spread the Emperor's will to the very edges of the galaxy; hiding in the shadows of the forgotten reaches of space. While they are a relatively young Chapter they are well known in the backwater systems of Segmentum Ultima. Rarely do the Shadow Warriors venture deep into the Imperial core; rather, they prefer to enforce the very outer rim of Imperial territory where Ork raids and renegade insurgencies are prevalent. Their acts of glory and savagery ring around the feral worlds of the outer rims, bringing hope to the forgotten edges of the galaxy while striking fear in those who would attack the weak and defenseless. The raiding parties of the Orks are the most rampant of these; attacking isolated and defenseless worlds whose cries for help fall on deaf ears, and for that the Orks have won the undying hatred of the Shadow Warriors. The heretic is the second-most hated enemy of the Shadow Warriors; in the lawless and hostile edges of civilised space rebellions often arise and it may take the Inquisition decades to reply. This makes the job of the Shadow Warriors even more arduous, and however hard they try, there is never peace in the outer rims. Notable Campaigns *'The Battle of Rehua I (Unknown Date.M38)' - The Ork forward forces destroyed in orbit shone in the blue Rehuan sky like magnesium flares. Knowing that this was merely the initial attack force of the Orks, Master Locke ordered seven companies to the surface of the green planet while the remainder of his force would blunt the Ork attack. In orbit the Shadow Warriors fleet fought a slowly receding battle, the Orks pushing their ships towards Rehua I. Blinding lance fire whipped out from the Glorious Retribution, the Battle-Barge of the Shadow Warriors, ripping apart Ork Roks and fighters alike while the Chapter's Strike Cruisers danced among the undulating front of the Ork fleet. However many Ork vessels the marines obliterated, two more would take its place. The Shadow Warriors had come as close to Rehua as possible and broke off their defense, scattering the fleet to regroup behind Rehua Minor, a small grey satellite orbiting Rehua I and the planet's only moon. The waiting warriors watched as Ork landing parties ripped through the Rehuan atmosphere; sonic booms heard thousands of miles in all directions. The Orks, believing they had bested the marines in orbit embarked upon the planet oblivious to the waiting Astartes, in addition to this they had lost nearly half their number in the glorious battle above. It was at the Ataahua River in the south of the great Rehuan jungle that the first Ork war band would first clash with the Shadow Warriors. Waiting on the opposite bank the marines were completely hidden from the Orks, watching and waiting in the shadows. As the first Orks made it to their side of the river the marines opened fire; Heavy Bolter shells ripping through the thick hides of the Orks and stray plasma fire sending up plumes of steam from the river. The Orks on the Warriors' side of the river were ripped apart by roaring Chainswords while Fourth Company's Assault Marines attacked the remainder of the Ork force across the river. The victory at the Ataahua was decisive but the Ork attack hadn't been repelled just yet. It would be the scouts of the Shadow Warriors that delivered the crushing blow to the Orks: The brave warriors of Tenth Company watched and waited from the shadows as the Warboss' party approached, apparently out of breath. The Ork Warboss, Magdrung Hok Ocka and his party had apparently landed quite far to the north and were hurrying to reunite with the main force; the scouts, knowing well what had occurred, moved to seize the opportunity. It took four shots to take down the hulking mass of muscle that was the Warboss; ripping apart his armor the sniper rounds exploded on impact, sending up gouts of thick, dark blood. As the Warboss lay dying in a pool of his own rancid blood Fifth Company swept through and ripped apart the remaining party in a similar manner; bolter fire ripping chunks from the bulky figures of the Orks. The xenos were now in disarray; with their leader dead they were headless, reduced to wondering war parties without purpose. They fought ferociously still, but without cohesion they could not best the marines who were in their favored environment. With the help of the Rehuans the marines hunted the Orks down to their last. In orbit the Shadow Warriors fleet regrouped and vaporized the remaining Ork vessels, sending burning shrapnel into Rehua's atmosphere. Master Locke descended onto the planet himself to thank the Rehuan clan leaders in person. With a difficult exchange the Rehuans thanked the Shadow Warriors, indicating to them that they were welcome to remain on the planet for as long as they wished and the marines took up that offer, deciding to remain there permanently and watch over the Rehuans *'The Ultima Convoy Incident (620.M41)' - In M41.620 a strange event occurred that brought the Shadow Warriors into an Imperial debate that would last decades, the causes still remaining unresolved to this day. An Imperial Navy convoy transferring fifty-two heavy artillery pieces with over a billion shells amongst various other Imperial weapons was scheduled to reach the eastern fringe after a series of jumps from Forge World Ryza to assist in the Tau conflict. In an unfortunate turn of events part of the convoy had blown off course in warp translation, emerging from warp space thousands of light years to the galactic north-east. They emerged at Aramar; a heavily disputed system on the fringes of the Shadow Warrior's patrols and a pirate hotspot. With warp systems fried on various ships and only sub-light engines intact the remaining convoy made to dock at Aramar Central, a massive naval dock orbiting the anarchic hive world of Aramar Prime. Word soon spread throughout the sector of the stranded Navy Convoy, reaching not only the ears of the Shadow Warriors but the countless pirates and raiders in the region. The inevitable pirate raids began; the offer of heavy Imperial ordnance too much to pass up, defended by a handful of support vessels the convoy would be easy pickings. Strangely enough the Shadow Warriors delayed their assistance, although it was known at the time that they greatly opposed the distribution of Imperial ordnance to the eastern fringe; seeing it as a waste as they deemed fledgling Tau race as no threat to the Imperium. Only after the Imperial convoy had been decimated did the Shadow Warriors make their move; unusually striking out past their patrol borders, the marines assailed the pirates, destroying them all and returning their loot to the Imperium. When the ordnance reached the Eastern Fringe, however, much of the cargo was missing. The Shadow Warriors explained that much of the cargo was destroyed in the battle with the pirates. A short-lived Imperial Investigation was initiated only to find nothing. Three decades later it was observed that many weapons sharing the serial number of the missing artillery pieces had showed up on Maphelat IV, an Imperial world known to be under the watch of the Shadow Warriors. This has never been investigated further however, the case being long closed and too distant from the Imperial core to merit any attention. Chapter Beliefs The Shadow Warriors believe they have a responsibility to defend those who cannot defend themselves; an ideal set in the marines by the first Chapter Master, Angelos Locke that has decided the actions of the Chapter to this day. Commander Locke led his marines to the outer Ultima Segmentum in the early decades of the Chapter; he had a firm belief that he and his men could make a difference in the lawless and forgotten parts of the Imperium, where the grace of the Emperor is felt less. The impossible task of defending and bringing order to the area the Shadow Warriors took upon themselves; the Imperium would not send their assistance to the remote worlds, instead allocating their forces to other tasks and letting the systems of the outer rim crumble into obscurity. After millennia the Shadow Warriors still remain adamant to the task laid out for them by Angelos Locke, believing that the responsibility of protecting the Ultima fringe systems lies upon them. These marines wouldn't begrudge the backwater worlds their constant vigilance, and as such they are always hesitant to spare any force, believing that all of their elements would be put to better use protecting the defenseless worlds under their watch. The momentous task of the Shadow Warriors is a great strain on their forces, and often have they petitioned to the High Lords of Terra to enforce north-east Ultima however no help has yet reached the isolated Chapter which has led them to resent the Imperium's neglect of the outer regions. While the allegedly wayward Chapter has little faith in the ability of the Imperium, they have full faith in their cause, however much it has stagnated over the millennia. It has been suggested by some Imperial scholars that the distant Shadow Warriors have the capacity for rebellion, but others maintain that the marines' faith in the Emperor never leads them astray from the Imperial cause. This is true, and despite their distance from Holy Terra the Shadow Warriors still have unwavering faith in the Immortal Emperor, revering him as the greatest man to ever live, and as the eternal leader of the Imperium their allegiance to His cause has stayed true for countless centuries. The Chapter has been known, though to take any means possible to secure the safety of the fringe systems. One such event, christened the Ultima Convoy Incident saw the chapter turning a blind eye to the pirate attack on an Imperial Navy cargo convoy, instead only taking action against the pirates after they had raided the convoy, confiscating their stolen cargo of which, evidently, some cargo had gone missing, only to show up in Maphelat; a system, coincidentally enough, under the watch of the Shadow Warriors. Like the Rehuan people, the Shadow Warriors believe the Emperor to be the greatest man to ever live; an eternal warrior with infinite power and majesty. The Warriors are more enlightened to the facts of the Immortal Emperor, knowing his true, unmitigated glory and his contribution to Imperium of Man. When a Rehuan initiate is inducted into the Chapter he is illuminated to these truths, and so the truth and glory of the Emperor is passed down from generation to generation, forever staying at the forefront of the Chapter's beliefs. The Shadow Warriors are no orators, however, and when they visit wayward worlds in the outer rim they can never rightly articulate the voice of the Emperor to the worlds that have strayed from His light. Chapter Homeworld Hidden in the northern corner of Segmentum Ultima, the vibrant tropical world of Rehua I was settled by the Shadow Warriors in the early 38th millennium. Orbiting close to the class G star Rehua, Rehua I is under the perfect conditions to support tropical life, with high humidity and radiant sunlight the world supports a multitude of species, ranging from titanic sea creatures to ferocious terrestrial predators. The beautiful world, however, was under increasing threat from Ork attacks, being close in proximity to the Ghoul Stars. The natural inhabitants of the world were at a feral and barbaric level; feuding between tribes and villages. Rehuan hunting parties had become hardened by the constant Ork raids – perfecting guerrilla tactics and stealthy ambushes in the deep forests of Rehua I, although it would only be a matter of time until a sufficient Ork force would encounter the feral Rehuans and utterly destroy them. When the Orks finally attacked Rehua I they encountered an unexpected surprise; the Shadow Warriors were waiting for them deep within the jungles of the feral world. The Marines had found the system on a routine patrol of the Cygnus arm of the galaxy, and luckily intercepting the preliminary Ork force, they prepared the Rehuans for the imminent Xenos onslaught. The sizable force of fifteen thousand Orks was completely decimated. First striking at the Ork Warboss Magdrung Hok Ocka, the Orks were left headless and confused, and ripe for the slaughter. The remaining war band was hunted down with the help of the Rehuan trackers and no Ork made it off the planet to spread word of the battle. Taking a liking to the savage people of Rehua and their fierce, relentless nature, the Shadow Warriors made their home in the depths of the great southern-Rehuan jungle by the order of Grand Master Locke and in the following decades the world was made completely hidden from the Orks; the Warriors dispatching any scout forces or raiding parties that neared the system before they could spread word of the fight. Years of fighting the Orks had made the Rehuans a violent and vicious people; it wasn't long until the Shadow Warriors adapted their customs and fighting styles into their own Chapter. The Chapter recruits from no other world than Rehua I; the warriors of the planet being already steeped in the arts of guerrilla warfare and close combat, they are the only initiates accepted by the Warriors. Because of this, not only has the violent nature of the Rehuans been adopted by the marines, but also their symbols and heraldry; this is made evident by the heavy tattooing the marines undergo to inspire fear in their enemies, and their decorated armor; utilizing black and white swirls and stylized figures. The Chapter icon itself is the adopted image of the traditional Rehuan interpretation of the Emperor – who is to them the first and greatest man; it is a stylized and almost grotesque visage representing His long forgotten image. Long ago forgetting His true divinity, to the Rehuans the Emperor is merely a myth, obscured by their millennia of separation from the Imperium. Where and when the Rehuans learned of the Emperor is unknown to the Shadow Warriors, and their cults technically do not breach Ecclesiarchal doctrine. Thanks to the remote location of the Rehua system the Shadow Warriors seldom journey into the Imperial core, preferring rather to patrol the uncharted or forgotten edges of north-eastern Segmentum Ultima, particularly along the Cygnus arm of the galaxy close to the Ork empires. Hunting war-parties or Taua consisting of an entire company of Shadow Warriors patrol the remote systems of Ultima Segmentum, keeping vigilant watch for Ork war bands and Imperial Rebellions, and in their wake stories of the valor and heroism of the mysterious black armored Warriors spread like wildfire. Rehuan Culture The Rehuans maintain a unique culture whose customs might seem strange to an outsider. This culture is steeped in song, dance and arts as well as war and violence. Over the millennia the Rehuans have perfected the art of hunting; they are masters of the hunt on land and sea. The Rehuans are well practiced in the art of stealth and trapping and apply these skills to warfare, developing a guerrilla oriented style of war. Consequently, Rehuan hunting parties are not only revered for their adept tracking and hunting ability, but also for their proficiency in combat. Despite the subtleties of Rehuan stealth warfare, when engaged in combat the fearsome warriors are vicious and brutal, chanting horrifying war cries and bludgeoning their enemies with beautifully crafted weapons. After a battle the Rehuans often consume their fallen enemies in an effort to absorb their mana. Scholars believed that this stems from some primeval knowledge of the soul and the warp harnessed by the Rehuans. This belief in mana has also shaped Rehuan hierarchy; those with pristine mana like priests or shaman are often seen leading tribes for the terrible power they hold. The Shadow Warriors are no exception to the custom of consuming their enemies; although it was frowned upon in the earlier years of the Chapter, upon the induction of the first Rehuan Chapter Master, Twelfth Master Anaru the custom of eating their slain enemies became commonplace in the Chapter. Supported by the Omophagea organ, the marines often consume the brains of their fallen enemies to adapt their memories and experience as opposed to absorbing their mana; this tradition is practiced on all enemies except for the daemon or heretic whose flesh is deemed corrupt and evil. The Rehuan culture is deeper than first impressions would betray. When their tribes are not engaged in savage warfare the Rehuans celebrate with song and dance. Employing various specialized wooden instruments, the celebrations of the Rehuans is a sight to behold. Rehuan art is also something of measure; their artisans are skilled in wood work, and while they craft intricately carved weapons of war they also build beautiful dwellings and refuges; the grand meeting-halls of the Rehuans are elaborately carved with swirling shapes and patterns on every banister and pillar. Although not as elaborate, the Rehuans also carve stone and bone. Rehuan myths are believed to be inspired by the events prior to and during the Horus Heresy. It is evident that somehow the Rehuans had knowledge of the Emperor millennia ago; they refer to him as Ranginui (Sky-Father) or often Rūmatauenga (The Eternal) and revere him as the greatest man to have ever lived; a being of such power, wisdom and knowledge that was forged by the stars. Their myths do incorporate many aspects of past events; they believe of a war in the Maeke - the void of space - between Ranginui and his sons - although how this knowledge reached the Rehuans is unknown. The Rehuans say that the stars danced and sparked, and many died out and fell to the ground. The wise ancestor priests and chieftains of Rehua gathered together, combining their mana to see through the Maeke and call upon Ranginui. It is said they felt a great resonation in their mana, which many believe to have been the fall of the Emperor. Rarely do the natives of Rehua I interact with the Shadow Warriors, although when they do they regard them as another tribe, albeit a more powerful and prestiged tribe they trade and interact with the Warriors just as any other. While regarding the Shadow Warriors as fellows, the Rehuans know not to oppose them; they are considered the greatest among the tribes; revered and respected for their guardianship of Rehua I and those with the purest mana who came from the Maeke to save their people. Each year the various tribes send forth initiates to the Shadow Warriors, hoping that they will be chosen to join the ranks of the Astartes Chapter and bring prestige to their people. The Shadow Warriors are also seen as the lawmen and judges of Rehua I; when a tribal dispute remains unsettled both parties will often call on the wisdom of the Warriors to settle it. With the constant vigilance of the Shadow Warriors the Rehuans have thrived and their people grown strong and wise, never to fall into stagnation. Chapter Organisation Organised into the standard Codex layout, the ten companies of the Chapter are called the ten Taua. The Taua often individually patrol the Ultima fringes keeping law and order in the remote systems. These patrols may split into Half Taua when patrolling multiple planets in less dangerous systems; their presence rather than their numbers inspiring fear. Thanks to these roving war bands many systems in proximity to Rehua are pirate free. The Shadow Warriors adhere to the tenets of the Codex Astartes in Company allocation; the few minor differences being the higher distribution of close combat squads and a limit on Veteran Company's Terminators suits seeing active service. This low allotment of Terminator Armor can be attributed to the Shadow Warriors distance from major Imperial trade routes and consequently a lack of high-grade materials. A few Terminator suits are displayed in the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery on Rehua to preserve them for posterity; it is estimated fewer than twenty Tactical Dreadnought Suits are actively used by the Chapter. Much like in other Chapters such as the Space Wolves the Dreadnoughts of the Shadow Warriors are revered and highly respected. These venerable elders are valued for their wisdom and insight, and their stories of the past are harkened to by the whole Chapter. Like the majority of the Chapter's forces these dreadnoughts are often deployed via drop pods to head the Warriors' assault force. The Chapter rarely works with other forces; finding little help in the remote systems in which they maintain law and order. Traveling guard regiments or Space Marine Chapter contingents often find themselves allied with the Shadow Warriors who are more than happy to fight alongside an ally when the opportunity arises, exchanging stories and news from two ends of the galaxy, although the Warriors as of yet have never called for the aid of another Space Marine Chapter, wishing not to begrudge the rest of the Imperium their much needed vigilance. Thanks to their distance from the Imperial core the Warriors rarely partake in major campaigns, preferring rather to maintain their strict watch of the north-eastern Ultima fringes. When the Chapter does allocate forces to assisting with major campaigns, it is unusual for them to spare more than one Taua for minor duties such as guarding supply lines and waiting in reserve. Their involvement in the Second and Third Wars for Armageddon are so negligible that few historians and scholars even mark their trivial involvement in the campaign. Combat Doctrine The Shadow Warriors adopt the doctrines of the Raven Guard and Codex Astartes. First and foremost they are a stealth force that utilizes guerrilla tactics and rapid deployment in densely covered environments. The assault aspect of the Shadow Warriors is adopted from the barbaric warfare style of the natives of their home world, Rehua I. Because of the conditions of their home world the Chapter is best suited to fighting in thick and densely covered environments; as such they fight best in thick forests or jungles, although they have been known to adapt their tactics to city environments. In these conditions the Chapter works best in close combat; and when not caught up in the bloody melee they often utilize Flamers and Multi-Meltas for their short range effectiveness. The Shadow Warriors are accustomed to fighting in the dark. The mottled shadows cast by the dense canopy of the Rehuan jungles conceal the marines best. In other environments, if they can help it, the Warriors tend to strike at night, embodying their Chapter motto of striking from the shadows. The Chapter makes extensive use of Chainswords and Lightning Claws – a trait partly developed over the centuries on Rehua from clearing vines and foliage and partly inherited from the Raven Guard. Ornately carved or decorated chainswords are a common sight in the Shadow Warriors and it is Chapter tradition to care for these weapons above all other wargear – keeping it in a perfect condition before and after battle. The Chapter also employs a unique powered short staff weapon, the Taiahasha. Normally used in ceremonial events, the Taiahasha inherits its design from the traditional Rehuan weapon of the same name. One end of the Taiahasha is a broad blunt edge that utilizes the weapon's power cell making it discharge its powerful energy field upon striking, much like that of a thunder hammer, but more lightweight. The other end of the weapon is a pointed tip carved elaborately with a stylized face; its tongue making up the pointed end of the Taiahasha. These distinctive blunt weapons are exclusively used by first company veterans and high ranking officers. The Chapter most often finds itself fighting Orks and Dark Eldar corsairs and has become adept at combating these opponents. Xenos raids are a common occurrence in the outer systems; those systems in closest proximity to Rehua have been suffering fewer attacks as of late, but as a consequence the sectors further out from the Shadow Warriors' patrols are under ever increasing threat from these attacks. The Chapter still vigilantly patrols these regions, but the increasing ferocity of the Orks in particular have been a great strain on the marines. The Warriors are also experienced in fighting heretical rebellions, although they have had little conflict with the forces of chaos, the galactic centre separating them from the Maelstrom. Raiding parties of chaos marines believed to be the Red Corsairs were encountered by the Shadow Warriors on several occasions although they were subsequently chased from the Chapter's territory, reduced to harassing systems just past the edges of the Warriors' patrols – for this the Shadow Warriors have won the hatred of yet another enemy. Gene-Seed The gene-legacy of Corax is proudly borne by the Shadow Warriors. The gene stock of the Chapter remains pure and all of the Warriors' organs function perfectly. However pure the Shadow Warriors' gene-seed is, none of the Astartes bear a resemblance to the Raven Lord Corax; the gene-seed having no noticeable influence over the strong, distinguishing features of the Rehuans. Some stigma exists from the history of gene-tampering within the Raven Guard; the gene-stock of the Shadow Warriors is monitored with care by the Chapter's Apothecarion, making sure that no anomalies exist. This vigilance has paid off; over the millennia the Adeptus Mechanicus have found no error in the Chapter's gene-code in the tithes sent to Mars. War Cry When not exercising stealth operations the Shadow Warriors often shout the fearsome war cries of their home world. When squaring off in battle or before an assault the marines of the Chapter perform a perupeu, a traditional Rehuan dance that inspires fear in the enemy while strengthening the morale of the marines. Often performed with bare heads to reveal the grimaces of the marines, the peruperu are performed by squads, the sergeant leading his men in the war cry. Usually the marines' poke their tongues out and bulge their eyes in the traditional Rehuan fashion; the marines also wave their weapons and instinctively rev their chainswords during the peruperu to heighten their fury. These dances and war cries have little tactical advantage past demoralizing the enemy and as such are primarily performed when the marines are about to enter a bloody melee rather than a ranged firefight. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours , Assault, Devastator and Veteran markings]] Shadow Warriors march in black armor with white details – the perfect blend of shades for merging with the dappled light of the Rehuan canopies. The Rehuans themselves are olive skinned with powerful features; recruiting exclusively from Rehua the Warriors also inherit this appearance, combined with the usual physical augmentations of an Astartes. The marines ceremonially apply Rehuan-style tattoos upon entering the Chapter, these tattoos usually cover the arms and face of the marine, reinforcing their fearsome tribal image. The Astartes of this Chapter take great pride in their heraldry, using the arts and styles of the Rehuans their armor is most often intricately painted or engraved with swirling fern-like patters, adapting the shapes of the Rehuan jungles. When armor is handed down from a departed brother the new holder of the wargear often adds his own patterns to it; etching out an eternal piece of their legacy. A few marines are honored enough to inherit the armor of a great warrior and continue on their legacy; veterans in particular wear ornate armor immersed in centuries worth of patterns and symbols accumulated from great heroes over the ages. Scouts are the only elements of the force that don't decorate their armor with personal patterns, preferring to maintain their dark, concealing color schemes. The adaptation of Rehuan art also spreads to marine insignia. Patterned specialization designations follow the Rehuan art style and are painted in white on the right shoulder pad. The Chapter symbol itself depicts a grotesque face with wide eyes and a protruding tongue; contrary to first impressions, this is actually the Rehuan depiction of the Emperor. The explanation for this strange depiction goes back millennia, to the days when Rehua was familiar with the Imperium. Over the years of isolation the image of the Emperor turned more obscure until it became what it is now. The Rehuans still revere the image and zealously worship it within their cults; they see the Emperor as the first and greatest among men; an infinitely powerful being and an unsurpassed warrior. Shadow Warriors Taua and squads are designated as the codex describes; the left kneepad being colored for the appropriate Company and overlaid with a number in the manner of Rehuan style to designate squad. Classical Imperial icons such as the Imperial Laurel or crosses rarely appear on the Warriors' armor; the Emperor's Aquila may often appear in Rehuan style or engraved in the traditional Imperial style on the Shadow Warriors' chest plates. Due to their distance from Imperial trade lines the Warriors' Power Armor often include elements of dated armor bought from the countless salvagers in the Ultima fringe; in some cases complete sets of ancient salvaged MK4 battle-plate are still employed by the Chapter. Chapter Badge The Shadow Warriors' Chapter badge is a the traditional white-coloured Rehuan icon depicting the Ranginui (The 'Sky-Father' or Emperor) on a dark grey background. Credits This Chapter was created and written by freej of the [http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/ Bolter and Chainsword Forum]. Category:Blog posts